1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a two-piece, gas-fired log burner for simulating natural burning of firewood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gas-fired log burners are typically used in connection with indoor fireplaces as a replacement for natural wood burning. Gas-fired log burners provide clean combustion on demand but often do not provide a realistic wood-burning fireplace aesthetic. Many prior-art gas-fired log burners appear artificial both while burning and while not in operation.
Many prior art gas-fired log burners, such as Hilker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,478, comprise multiple component configurations with separate gas burners and artificial logs. The artificial logs in such prior art gas-fired log burners are placed on top of or around the gas burners to create the appearance that the artificial logs are burning; to hide the unpleasant appearance of the gas burners; and, to resemble an arrangement of one or more natural logs when the gas burner is not in use. Another advantage of this arrangement is the artificial logs may be replaced when worn out or when a new appearance is desired. However, such separate gas burner and artificial log arrangement often lacks the natural appearance of burning logs because, when the gas burner is in use, the flames from the gas burner do not attach to the surface of artificial logs and instead spread out around the logs.
One prior art solution to the unnatural appearance of the above arrangement is a single-piece, gas-fired log burner comprising one or more ported ceramic logs having one or more burners in a hollowed central portion. Warfield, U.S. Pat. No. 2,084,566, and Richards, U.S. Pat. No. 852,679 teach gas log burners wherein a burner is positioned within a hollow log such that flames pass through ports within the log sidewall. The Richards patent and the Warfield patent each teach an arrangement wherein a burner is positioned within a hollow cavity in a ported log arrangement.
The devices taught by the Richards patent and the Warfield patent rely upon the configuration of the cavity and ports within the log arrangement to generate a realistic effect. When the burner is started, the flames are forced through various ports throughout the log arrangement thus creating the appearance that the flames are attached to the log surface. When the burner is not in use, such a log arrangement often appears unrealistic because the ports are visible along the log surface. Also, because of the typically permanent interface between the gas burner and the log arrangement, the entire gas-fired log burner must be replaced if either the burner or the log arrangement requires replacement.
Whitfield, U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,513, teaches an artificial log burner wherein a slotted artificial log contains a gas supply conduit having corresponding slots. As taught in the Richards patent and the Warfield patent, the Whitfield patent teaches an artificial log having a central cavity that receives both a burner and a gas supply. Also, as in the Richards patent and the Warfield patent, the artificial log burner does not appear realistic when not in use because of the visible slots in the log surfaces. Further, because of the close relationship between the arrangement of slots in the artificial log and the gas supply conduit, the entire artificial log burner must be replaced if either the artificial log or the gas supply conduit requires replacement.
Therefore, a replaceable component gas-fired log burner is desirable that does not appear artificial when not in operation and does not have flames dancing between and around logs when in operation. A gas-fired log burner is desirable that provides the illusion that flames are attached to a log that appears consumed with fire and that resembles natural wood when not in operation.